


A Better Man

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Desire, Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Love, M/M, Nipple Play, Opening Up, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, PromTredd, Sex, Squirting, Teasing, good guy Tredd Furia, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Tredd has been dating Prompto exclusively, although casually, the two of them able to pursue other relationships if they want. But that's not what Tredd wants anymore. He wants to be with Prompto seriously, and when Prompto's friends (including the prince) indicate that he should meet Prompto's parents while they're in town, Tredd thinks it's the perfect opportunity to take that leap. But Tredd quickly finds out that Prompto has been hiding things. Is he seeing other men? Dating the prince? Or is Prompto hiding something more serious?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Prompto Argentum's Father, Prompto Argentum & Prompto Argentum's Mother, Prompto Argentum/Tredd Furia, Tredd Furia & Prompto Argentum's Father, Tredd Furia & Prompto Argentum's Mother
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	A Better Man

Tredd didn’t know why he was dating the prince’s best friend. Well, he  _ knew _ , but he didn’t know. It was far more complicated than he liked, and being around Prompto only made his usually cool demeanor crumble within a few seconds. Tredd was the one who insisted on keeping it casual. Yet he was also the one who was falling head over heels for the guy. What was wrong with him?

Of course, Prompto couldn’t understand just how lucky he had it. Friends with the prince of Lucis almost certainly lived a charmed life. How many things did he get that others were left without? Prompto was lucky enough to go to one of the best schools in high school, and now he was on the prince’s Crownsguard. Prompto probably made more money than Tredd ever would. The guy probably had a huge house or fancy apartment to go home to, with loving parents and family who cared for him. Tredd had none of that.

“Hey Prom,” Tredd said as he casually wrapped his arm around Prompto’s shoulders. They were outside the Citadel, on the front steps, meeting where they had specified as the prince and the rest of his retinue made their way out with Prompto.

Why did Prompto want him again? His friends were clearly gorgeous. Tredd knew it would have made more sense for him to date someone, anyone, else. For all his bravado, Tredd was likely one of the more insecure glaives. He just never let it show. 

“Hey Tredd,” Prompto said, blushing bright red in that cute way that made his freckles stand out even more. He looked up at Tredd, the violet of his blue eyes standing out even more. Compelled, Tredd leaned down and kissed him. That was when he noticed some bruises on Prompto’s neck that he was clearly trying to hide with the scarf he was wearing. Were they hickies? They didn’t look like it. Maybe it was just from training.

“Get a room, you two,” prince Noctis groaned before laughing. “Hey, Tredd. Good to see ya.”

“Your highness,” Tredd offered with a bow. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Noctis insisted, shifting uncomfortably. “You’re dating my best friend, so that makes you my friend. Just Noctis or Noct is fine.”

“Alright Noct,” Tredd tested it out, a smile dancing on his lips. “What’s the plan for tonight?”

“My parents are home,” Prompto said with a smile, although Tredd thought he looked a bit nervous. He knew that his parents traveled a bit, but Prompto didn’t really talk about them a lot. “They’ll expect me home.”

“Well, yeah,” Gladio said, as if it was obvious that he should be there. “You only get to see them every so often.”

“Perhaps it would be a good time to introduce your new boyfriend,” Ignis offered. 

Tredd had to admit, Prompto’s friends were good about supporting their relationship, even if it was a casual thing. Although, he didn’t remember when he and Prompto had the talk about being committed to each other. Not that Tredd was with anyone else right now anyway. Maybe Prompto was, though. Tredd hated the thought, even though he was the one who said it was a casual thing.

“Meet the parents? Already?” Tredd teased. Prompto looked down at his feet, tucking his hair behind his ear. Tredd knew that meant he was embarrassed. 

“You’ve been dating for six months already,” Gladio pointed out. “If you don’t now, you might never get the chance. His parents are rarely home.”

Tredd didn’t know that. He knew they traveled, but he had no idea that Prompto’s parents weren’t really home ever. Maybe he should just go with him. “I guess I can walk you home. Come on, chocobo. Time to go meet the parents.”

There was a communal ‘see you later’ before Tredd and Prompto took off together, heading towards the train station that Prompto took to go home. Tredd noticed that Prompto was quiet. Typically when he was, it meant he was thinking about something, ruminating. Tredd knew the signs. Prompto would bite his cheek, look at the ground while he walked, and stay silent. He was doing all three now.

“What’s on your mind?” Tredd asked, wondering if Prompto was going to admit that he was hooking up with someone else. Maybe it was Gladio. They were close. Were they too close? Tredd didn’t like these feelings of jealousy coursing through him. They made him more prone to irritability. 

“Hmm?” Prompto asked, looking up at him suddenly. They got on the train, both of them standing and holding onto the pole next to them. It was another busy evening. “Oh, nothing. You don’t have to go with me, by the way. I know we’re just casual and all.”

“Yeah, I know,” Tredd said, feeling an uncomfortable churning in his stomach at the thought of not having Prompto in his life more than usual. He was so used to his presence now. To be without him would be… impossible. “What if I said that I want it to be more than casual?”

Prompto’s eyes widened as he looked at him, the shock not turning to happiness. Instead he looked at the floor again, his messy hair covering his eyes. “You don’t have to do it for me. I know you’re the type who likes to get out there and play the field. I call you my boyfriend because the others don’t get that I’m okay with it. It’s not like I can expect anything else.”

Tredd felt his heart lurch painfully. Prompto was okay with Tredd sleeping around if he wanted because he didn’t feel like he deserved better. He could read between the lines. Prompto was a ball of anxiety and stress, and he constantly worried he wasn’t good enough for people. Tredd didn’t know why Prompto felt that way. He had everything he could ever want, right? So why was he worried about deserving better?

At first, Tredd thought it was to his benefit that Prompto didn’t have the greatest self-esteem. He could get a guy who was practically a prince just by being friends with him. Tredd figured he could lead a charmed life by proxy, enjoying the time with Prompto and the fringe benefits. Yet the more he spent time with Prompto, the more he liked him and wanted to protect him. Before he knew it, Tredd found himself falling in love.

“I wanted to do this in a more romantic setting, but fuck it,” Tredd said. Prompto looked up at him, his eyes pained, his brow furrowed. Tredd hated seeing this look on him. He was always so gorgeous, but his smile was the best. “Prom… I love you. I want to make a real serious go at this because it’s what you  _ deserve _ . And I don’t want to be with anyone else. Just you.”

Prompto’s eyes widened, but this time Tredd saw something else in them. He saw hope. There was a hope that he didn’t want to diminish. It was the reason why Tredd turned away from the faction of people against the Crown. Prompto knew better than he did, better than any of them. And if Prompto stood by the prince, then so did Tredd.

“I love you,” Prompto replied, his expression worried and his voice quiet. “If… If you don’t want to be with me and no one else then-”

Tredd kissed Prompto, effectively silencing his worries. They stood like that for a while, the two of them lost in each other’s lips. When Tredd pulled away, he offered one of his classic smiles. “I don’t want anyone but you, Prompto. Since we got together, there’s only been you.”

“Me too,” Prompto replied, a bright smile on his face. That was the expression he loved. Maybe the bruises on his neck were just from training, from one of the guys getting too rough for him. Prompto did bruise easily, something that Tredd found out after a rough night of sex. Not that it stopped either of them in the future. 

“You make me a better person, Prom,” Tredd admitted, his heart leaping into the air at the thought of having Prompto officially as his boyfriend now. “Everyone says it.”

“You are already that person, Tredd,” Prompto retorted. “You just had to believe it yourself.”

Tredd kissed Prompto again, unable to stop himself. Everything about him was so sweet, so delicious, and he knew just the right things to say to make Tredd believe in him and himself. It was hard not to recognize just how amazing Prompto was, and he considered himself lucky for being the one to date him before it was too late.

“This is my stop,” Prompto said as he pulled away from the kiss. The train came to a halt, and they both got off, holding hands. Tredd was surprised. This wasn’t quite the boroughs, but it wasn’t a rich part of town, to say the least. If anything, it was barely a step up from the ghetto. 

“You live in this area?” Tredd asked, making sure Prompto wasn’t just pulling his leg and taking him somewhere that was a restaurant or something. 

“Yeah,” Prompto replied, as if it were an odd question to ask. “Just down the road from here. C’mon. My parents don’t like it when I’m late.”

“Are they really not home ever?” Tredd asked, compelled to find out more information about Prompto’s parents now that they were seriously dating. What parent wouldn’t want to be around this ray of sunshine?

Prompto nodded, his expression oddly stoic. It was unlike him, as if he was trying to hide something that he didn’t like to speak of. “They travel most of the year. I’m used to it, so it’s not like it’s anything new or upsetting.”

Tredd had so many questions to ask Prompto. He had no idea that his parents were rarely home, and he suddenly had a sneaking suspicion that Prompto’s life was perhaps not as charmed as he assumed it was. But he didn’t have a chance to ask. They arrived at a fairly well kept two story townhouse, small with a tiny yard and a white picket fence. Tredd wondered if Prompto was responsible for the maintenance as well.

“I’m home!” Prompto called as he stepped through the threshold, leaving enough room for Tredd to follow.

They took off their shoes at the genkan then made their way towards the living room where a television was on rather loud. His parents, two greying brunettes with green eyes, were sitting and watching a movie. They paused it when they looked at them. Prompto bowed respectively, making Tredd cock an eyebrow. Since when did children have to bow to their parents?

“You’re late,” his mother said, standing up and glaring at him. Why was she glaring? Prompto was beautiful, amazing, and never did anything to cause others to endanger hatred towards him. “Are you going to start on dinner or just stand there?”

“Sorry, Mrs. Argentum,” Prompto said as he straightened, flinching a bit. Since when did a child have to call his parents by a formal name? “I just wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend. This is Tredd. He’s in the Kingsglaive.”

Prompto said it in such a proud way that Tredd’s heart couldn’t help but swell. The Argentums looked him over, as if assessing what he was about, then nodded in apparent approval. “Tredd. It’s nice to meet you. Come sit with us while Prompto cooks dinner. I have questions for you.”

Giving another bow, Prompto dismissed himself to the kitchen, his gaze trained towards the ground once more. Tredd didn’t like it at all. Bracing himself, he sat in the chair adjacent to the couch, noticing how everything was old and worn there. When was the last time Prompto had anything new? Quickly, his assumptions were being dispelled and turned to worry.

“So you’re dating our Niff son,” Mr. Argentum began, as if the slur of calling Prompto a Niff was typical. Tredd stared at them with wide eyes. “Don’t worry, he was adopted. Tell the truth. Are you dating him because he’s friends with the prince?”

“No,” Tredd replied, clenching his fists that were resting on his lap. “I’m dating him because I love him.”

They laughed, as if Tredd told some sort of joke. “Alright. Your secret’s safe with us. He likely knows it too. He’s only worth so much.”

“Why did you two adopt him?” Tredd blurted out, clearly angry with the way they were treating their son. “If you didn’t want him, then why did you even take him in?”

“It’s was a command from the Crown,” Mrs. Argentum replied. “We were given a great sum of money in return.”

“That’s how you afford to travel so much,” Tredd deduced. He was hating them more and more. How did Prompto turn out such a good person was beyond him. Then again, it wasn’t like his parents were there to raise him.

“Of course,” Mrs. Argentum replied, as if it was an obvious conclusion. “Would you prefer to stay here with Prompto, of all people?”

“Yes,” Tredd replied, vehemently opposed to what his parents were saying. Prompto was amazing. How could they not see that? “How long have you two left him on his own?”

“About fifteen or sixteen years now,” Mrs. Argentum said. “It’s been a while.”

Tredd did the mental math. Prompto had to be  _ five _ years old when he was left on his own for the first time. Why were these people even allowed to be parents?! He thought about the time he had with his family, how amazingly beautiful they were, how he missed them everyday of his life. Losing them was difficult beyond comprehension, but Prompto didn’t even have that chance at all. All he had was terrible parents who abandoned him.

“It’s a good thing he’s making his own money now,” Mr. Argentum sighed. “I’ve been tired of footing the bill for this place. It’s high time he pays all of his bills himself.”

“Dinner’s ready!” Prompto called from the kitchen, interrupting their conversation. Tredd would have freaked out on them by now if it wasn’t for Prompto’s presence. For some strange reason, Prompto still obeyed his parents and likely loved them too. No wonder he was so quiet about them. No wonder he was always so anxious.

“Bring it here, Niff!” Mr. Agentum called, rolling his eyes. “It’s like he’s willfully trying to make us mad.”

“He has always been a disobedient child,” Mrs. Argentum reminded her husband. “No amount of discipline ever seemed to help.”

“Excuse me for a moment,” Tredd said. He stood up and made his way into the kitchen where Prompto was, quickly putting together the plates of food. “Prom…”

Prompto jumped, the plate falling out of his hand and shattering to the floor. He looked panicked, like this was exactly what he was afraid of happening, and desperately knelt down to pick up the mess. Tredd helped him, noticing how Prompto wouldn’t meet his gaze.

“What the hell happened here?!” Mr. Argentum snapped as he walked into the kitchen. “I knew you were useless boy!”

“Sorry Mr. Argentum,” Prompto said immediately, grabbing paper towels to try and clean it up. “I’ll clean it up.”

“It was my fault,” Tredd insisted, trying to get Prompto to look at him. If he did, then he would signal to him to just get out of there. 

“Don’t bother trying to take the blame,” Mr. Argentum said. “We’re used to him failing like this.”

“You should just go,” Mrs. Argentum called from the living room. “We’ll have to talk to Prompto about having better manners.”

“I’m not leaving you alone,” Tredd whispered to Prompto. For the first time, Prompto looked up at him. He looked terrified, like he was looking for an escape but couldn’t find one. “Come with me, Prom. I’ll take you home with me.”

Prompto looked like he wanted to go with him, but Mr. Argentum was pulling him to his feet before he could say anything in return. Tredd stood up, reading to fight them. There was no way that he was going to let them hurt him. Suddenly, the bruises around his neck that he tried to hide made a lot more sense.

“Come with me, Tredd,” Mr. Argentum said, pulling him along before he could say or do anything. “Thank you for coming over, but I’m afraid it’s time to go now.”

“Let me go,” Tredd growled. Mr. Argentum had a firm hold of him though, unexpectedly a lot stronger. He opened the front door and pushed him outside before Tredd could stop him.

“Thank you for coming,” Mr. Argentum said before slamming the door in his face and locking it.

Desperately, Tredd looked for an entrance to the place, considering knocking down the door if it came to it. He heard shouting on the inside, followed by screams from Prompto. Finding a window unlocked, Tredd quickly got it opened and pushed in the mesh screen. The shouting and screaming from Prompto was louder now, and there was a sound of skin on skin, like someone was being hit.

“Get the fuck off him!” Tredd shouted as he pulled Mr. Argentum off of him. He looked surprised, but Tredd wasn’t going to give him a moment of space. Unhesitantly, he punched him across the face, sending him sprawling across the floor. Mrs. Argentum screamed, but she otherwise didn’t act.

“Tredd,” Prompto said, his voice quivering. Tredd turned to his boyfriend, terrified by what he saw. There was a bruise blossoming on his cheek, and his right eye was starting to swell shut. His voice sounded hoarse, like someone had been holding onto his throat tightly. “Help.”

“We’re getting out of here,” Tredd decided quickly. “Do you have anything here that you need?”

Prompto shook his head, and Tredd immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the front door. There was a lot of screaming from the Argentums, but Tredd didn’t listen to it at all. He kept going, bringing Prompto with him. Once they were out of the house and about a block away, he slowed down. Prompto collapsed. Tredd caught him quickly before he could fall to the ground.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto gasped, looking at Tredd with the one eye that wasn’t swollen shut. Prompto withdrew a potion from the armiger, a talent he received from Noctis, which Tredd helped him crack over his body. It worked instantly, and his swollen eye returned to normal. The bruise on his cheek was still there. 

“Don’t apologize for anything,” Tredd insisted, pulling him into a tight hug. “I should’ve stopped them long before they hurt you.”

There was no response from Prompto. Instead, Tredd heard a soft sniffling, and his body shook as he cried. Tredd only held him tighter for it, knowing that he likely never got held like this before him. Why didn’t he see it? The warning signs were so obvious, but Tredd was blinded by his assumption that Prompto was spoiled that he missed all the other warnings.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto apologies once more, sobbing into his arms. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t want you to see that. It’s not fair to you. You deserve a boyfriend who is healthy and happy and doesn’t have issues. You’re so great, Tredd. I don’t deserve your kindness.”

Tredd didn’t realize just how much Prompto was holding back. He doubted that the others knew about this either. Prompto had hid it so well for so many years that no one had an idea of what he was dealing with. Now that Tredd knew, Prompto didn’t even feel worthy enough for him to be with him. No wonder he didn’t get upset when Tredd wanted something casual in the beginning.

“I told you, Prom,” Tredd said reassuringly. “I love you. Just because I saw some assholes torturing you doesn’t mean I’m going to stop loving you. We all have issues, Prom. Some are more serious or worse, but it doesn’t mean you don’t deserve love. C’mon. I’ll take you home to my place. You’ll stay with me from now on.”

“What?” Prompto asked, pulling away and looking at him tearfully. “But… you mentioned-”

“I know I mentioned that I like living by myself,” Tredd interrupted, wanting to kick his past self for trying to be cool while Prompto was just trying to survive. “But now I think living with you is better than being alone. C’mon, Prom. You’re gorgeous, amazing, and smart. What’s there not to like?”

“You… You still think I’m like that?” Prompto asked. He looked surprised.

“I’ll never stop thinking that,” Tredd reassured him. “Besides, not everyone has an awesome boyfriend like you. Looks like you’re stuck with me.”

Prompto smiled a bit then, the first smile that Tredd realized he desperately needed. How Prompto could find joy after enduring all of that just spoke to his resiliency. He was definitely a better person than he, and Tredd knew that Prompto had made him better because of it. He kissed Prompto lightly then put him on his back, Prompto’s arms slung over his shoulders as he carried him to the train station.

“I live in the boroughs,” Tredd indicated once they were on the train, holding onto the pole just as they did before. “It’s small, but it’s cozy.”

“I don’t mind,” Prompto said. The train lurched and he toppled into Tredd. He caught him and held him around the waist, refusing to let go. “Sorry.”

“I don’t mind,” Tredd replied with a wry smile. “You can fall for me anytime.” 

Prompto smiled and rested his head against Tredd’s chest. Tredd didn’t mind at all, and there was no way he was going to let anyone ever hurt him again. He loved him all too much to let someone hurt him. There was no way he would let Prompto suffer. Not while he was around.

The apartment was considerably smaller than the townhouse that Prompto was living in, but Tredd had the sneaking suspicion that his adorable boyfriend wouldn’t mind at all. After what he just went through, Tredd suspected that Prompto would be happy with a cardboard box if it came to it. How long did he have to endure it all?

“Here we are,” Tredd said as he unlocked the door and let him inside. “It’s not much since I’m not a prince and all that.”

It was just a studio apartment with a couch that doubled as his bed when he pulled out the extra part, a tiny kitchen, and a small bathroom. Definitely not fit for a prince or a prince’s best friend. Yet Prompto stepped inside and walked over to the window, looking out at the city landscape as if he had the best view in all of Insomnia. 

“It’s great,” Prompto said, turning back to Tredd and smiling. The bruise on his cheek was deepening. Tredd knew that it hurt, but he wasn’t going to push the topic. Sometimes it was just better not to talk about painful things. “I really like it here.”

“You don’t have to like it,” Tredd reasoned as he walked over to the couch and sat down. He patted his lap, silently beckoning Prompto to take a seat with him. His boyfriend walked over with a smile and straddled his lap as he faced him. Sighing with a sense of contentment flowing through him, Tredd ran his hands up and down Prompto’s back lightly, gripping his ass when he stopped.

“Thank you,” Prompto said, his cheeks dusted pink. “Without you to help me, I probably would’ve ended up in the hospital.”

“I’m there for you anytime you need me, my chocobo,” Tredd smiled, although he was concerned for Prompto. “Is that the worst it’s been?”

Prompto shook his head, surprising Tredd. “No. Before Noct and I became friends, I was in the hospital a lot. They’d punish me for stuff and refuse to get me treatment unless I went to the ER myself. Child protective services got involved a few times, but my parents always had a good excuse. It’s why I didn’t mind it when they traveled all the time.”

“I’m sorry, Prom,” Tredd said, running his hands over Prompto’s back again. “Does Noct know?”

“No,” Prompto said. He grabbed at the string on Tredd’s sweatshirt, playing with it absentmindedly instead of looking at him in the eye. “Noct has enough to worry about. I don’t want to make him worry about me.”

“He’s your best friend, Prom,” Tredd said, his tone serious. Prompto tensed his shoulders, but he wasn’t letting it go. Instead he gave Prompto a hug then smoothed his hands through his blond hair lovingly. Prompto looked down as he did it. “I think he’d want to know something like that.”

“How do I explain that it’s been going on for years then?” Prompto asked, a tear falling down his face. “He’s been my friend for a while now. He’ll get mad.”

“I’ll be with you,” Tredd promised. “We’ll tell him that you were afraid he would get angry. I bet he won’t, though. He’ll be concerned.”

“Gladio will want to beat up my parents,” Prompto pointed out. “I don’t want him to do that.”

“We’ll say he can’t,” Tredd reasoned. He pulled Prompto’s head towards him gently, kissing him on the lips lightly. “When you’re ready, Prom. Things like this shouldn’t be a secret from your real family.”

Prompto nodded, sniffling a bit before Tredd wiped his tears for him. “Okay. When I’m ready… but can we talk about something else right now? I’m tired of being upset about this.”

Tredd wasn’t sure he was ready to let it go, but he figured that Prompto had spent his entire life coping with it. If anything, he needed a space to not have to worry about it or speak of it unless he wanted to. How many school counselors and doctors pressed him until he was crying and scared? Tredd wasn’t going to do that to him.

“I can think of a lot of things we can do,” Tredd grinned, running his hands along Prompto’s thighs and gripping his ass firmly. “Even if it’s just a kiss.”

Prompto smiled and kissed Tredd before he could say or do anything else, his lithe fingers caressing Tredd’s face before he ran them through his hair. Tredd sat up just a bit more, just a bit straighter, as Prompto’s tongue hungrily danced with his as the blond arched into his touch. Prompto really had no idea just how seductive he was. His body was artwork in the making.

“I love you, Prompto,” Tredd whispered after taking off his boyfriend’s shirt, admiring the freckles all over his shoulders and arms. They were constellations, and Prompto was a universe unto himself. Only he could make Tredd feel this way. Only he could make Tredd be better, strive for better. 

“I love you too,” Prompto replied, kissing him once more. Tredd picked him up suddenly, holding onto his thighs as Prompto let out a squeal of delight. He gently laid Prompto on the couch, kissing him with a fervor that spoke of devouring all of his boyfriend’s pain and turning it to pleasure.

Slowly, Tredd made his way down to Prompto’s chest, licking and biting his nipples gently, delighting in how Prompto moaned and arched into the touch. It was one of his more erogenous zones, and Tredd loved the feeling of Prompto’s hips grinding against his because he could make him feel so good. 

Tredd looked up and gave Prompto a mischievous smile before taking off his pants and boxers for him. He licked his lips when he saw Promtpo’s cock, stiff and leaking precum. When they first started dating, Prompto had been so shy about having sex, but Tredd loved the way his body blushed and responded beneath his gaze. Now, Prompto was more confident, but there was an aspect of shyness about him that never quite went away. Tredd could soak in it and it wouldn’t be enough.

“No fair,” Prompto complained, his voice thick with desire. “You’re still dressed.”

“Looks like I won today,” Tredd teased.

They had a running joke between them. Whoever ended up the last one clothed when they were getting ready to have sex won their silly little game. If one ended up with just a sock on while the other was completely nude, the one with the sock would win. It didn’t matter how little or how much clothes there were as long as the person ended up with more on than the other. It was a ridiculous game, and Tredd couldn’t even remember how it started, but the two of them teased each other about it every time.

Despite Tredd’s triumph, he removed his clothes quickly then grabbed the lubricant out of his dresser that also doubled as a TV stand. In one swift movement he had the rest of the couch pulled out into a bed then joined Prompto once more, kneeling between his legs instead of straddling him. Whatever Prompto was going to say died on his tongue, turning into a moan as Tredd took his cock in his mouth, licking the most sensitive areas while bobbing his head up and down.

“Tredd!” Prompto moaned, reaching his hands down and gripping Tredd’s hair as he continued to suck on him. His legs perched on both of Tredd’s shoulders while his hips twitched and spasmed. Unable to help himself, Tredd ran his hands over the back of Prompto’s thighs, letting out a throaty moan at the sound of Prompto calling his name. He doubted that Prompto would ever know just what it did to him.

Grabbing the lubricant, Tredd coated his fingers in it then positioned one as he continued to suck on Prompto. He pressed his finger into his lover, causing Prompto to arch his hips, his cock hitting the back of his throat. Prompto cried out from the pleasure, and Tredd took his time lovingly stretching him with two, then three, fingers. He knew that Prompto wouldn’t be satisfied with this alone, and it made him all the more thrilled for it. Prompto knew exactly how to please him, his body responding to him so naturally, making Tredd happier for it.

“Tredd,” Prompto panted between moans, his voice climbing several octaves in pitch. “I want you… Please! Fuck me, Tredd!”

Contrary to popular belief, Tredd wasn’t that much of an egoist. Yet hearing Prompto beg for him always made him shiver in delight. He supposed that Prompto was stretched, and therefore teased, just enough. Pulling away, Tredd wiped his bottom lip with his thumb, giving Prompto a lascivious smile that made Prompto groan in desire. How Tredd thought he could keep things casual with Prompto was beyond him. Just looking at him now, panting and aching for him, Tredd knew that he was hopeless the moment that he got with him.

Tredd opted to move decidedly slow, coating his own cock with the lubricant before hooking Prompto’s legs back over his shoulders and positioning himself just outside his entrance. When he knew he was getting anxious for a taste of his lover, Tredd slowly pressed his way into Prompto, thrusting gently until he was up to the hilt. With a moan of pleasure, Tredd took a moment to adjust, the warmth and pull of Prompto’s ass making his hips quiver from the pleasure. 

“You’re so tight,” Tredd moaned, looking at his boyfriend. “Does it hurt?”

“No,” Prompto replied, which meant that it did a little, but just enough that it made the pleasure sweeter. Tredd knew that was how Prompto liked it, and he was only ever going to give him what he wanted. “Nngh, Tredd… You feel so good. Please…”

“Of course, my chocobo,” Tredd indicated. He leaned forward and kissed Prompto, his cock sinking into him deeper. Prompto gasped and moaned, and Tredd braced himself on either side of Prompto’s head with his hands. He loved how he could hit deeper into Prompto in this position, how he could get Prompto to nearly scream for mercy when he set the right pace. It was all for him, and Tredd thought about how it would be nice to marry Prompto some day.

Disregarding the sentiment for now, Tredd moved, grinding his hips against Prompto’s before pulsing in him. He nearly withdrew his cock entirely then slammed back into him, making Prompto gasp and cry out from the sudden and intense pleasure. Tredd was having a hard time not just climaxing immediately; Prompto felt too good today. There was just something about the way he was desperately moaning and writhing beneath him that was just too good.

“I’m not gonna last today if you keep that up,” Tredd warned him, grinding his hips against Prompto’s once more.

“Me neither,” Prompto panted. “I don’t even care. Just fuck me. Oh fuck, Tredd. Your cock is so good.”

Tredd nearly growled at Prompto’s words. They were too delicious, too tempting, and Tredd was too on the verge of losing control. With Prompto’s permission, he knew that they were both just chasing the high of pleasure erupting into fulfillment that only they could bring each other. Making sure his hands were well braced on either side of Prompto’s head, he began to set a pace that was anything but gentle. A nearly merciless rhythm, Tredd pulsed in and out of Prompto, both of them moaning. 

“Fuck, Prom,” Tredd moaned as he hit Prompto’s prostate again and again, eager to help him reach his climax while chasing after his own. Prompto’s moans turned to whimpers, something that worried Tredd when he first heard it. Now, though, he knew that Prompto was receiving such pleasure that he was unable to even properly moan. The Six themselves could not have made Prompto any more seductive than he already was.

“Tredd,” Prompto whimpered, his arms around Tredd’s torso as his nails dug into his back. “Oh…”

Tredd moved as hard and as fast as he could go, feeling the pleasure building up within him and begging for release. Prompto arched his back and spasmed underneath him, whimpering before he called out Tredd’s name as he came, clenching down on Tredd’s cock all the while. Desperately, Tredd kept going, his cock so close to the verge. 

“More,” Prompto whispered, making Tredd absolutely mad with pleasure. “Fuck me more. Please.”

He continued, ignoring his own need to cum in favor of fucking Prompto as he asked. Prompto whimpered and moaned lightly, overstimulated but falling into ecstasy all the more for it. He thrust his hips and writhed under Tredd, but there was no sign of him asking for it to stop. Prompto loved the pleasure and the pain, and the moment that Tredd felt Prompto squirt, he let go, climaxing and spilling his seed into him.

“Fuck, Prom,” Tredd breathed, stopping his relentless pace and staring at his lover beneath him. “You are so hot.”

“Sorry if it was too much,” Prompto panted, although he didn’t look the least bit sorry. “That’s… never happened before.”

“Good,” Tredd smiled. He leaned down and kissed Prompto. “I’m guessing we should take a shower.”

“Yeah,” Prompto replied, blushing brighter red, despite all notions that Tredd believed he was as red as could be. There were bruises on his neck and arms that he just noticed, and he thought about how he would love to just punch his parents in the face. Then again, Prompto didn’t want that, so he took a deep breath and pulled out of Prompto, instead focusing on taking a shower.

The shower was by no means quick, both of them drowning in pleasure once more as Tredd pinned Prompto against the shower wall. When they were done, Prompto opted to use his boxers from the armiger but Tredd’s sweats instead of his own. Seeing Prompto wearing sweats and a hoodie that were both too big on him made Tredd smile. He was gorgeous, even when he was wearing his sweats. Or maybe that made him all the more beautiful because Prompto preferred  _ his _ clothes.

Sitting on the bed, not bothering to revert it back into a couch, they put on the TV while Prompto rested in Tredd’s arms comfortably. It was pleasant, calm, like this. Tredd thought about how he could easily get used to Prompto’s presence there. 

“Do you want to find a place together?” Prompto asked quietly during a commercial. Tredd looked at him, noticing how Prompto’s eyes were glistening nervously as he looked upward in return. “This is a really nice place, but with both of our salaries, maybe we can move closer to the Citadel.”

“I like that idea,” Tredd contemplated, offering a soft smile. “We could get a one bedroom. Maybe a two bedroom if the price is right.”

“Yeah,” Prompto replied softly. “Then we could have a housewarming party and everything.”

“I like that idea.” Tredd wasn’t going to bother asking Prompto how much he made, knowing that it was infinitely more than he did as a glaive. When they had first gotten together, Tredd had been very insecure about it, using his bravado to hide it. Yet Prompto didn’t care about any of that. He only saw what people were really like, and he didn’t let other things like money or politics get in the way of it. There was a purity to Prompto that couldn’t be tamed, and Tredd admired him for it.

“Then we can get a dog,” Prompto said, facing the TV once more.

“Okay, no one said anything about a dog,” Tredd pointed out with a laugh. He could feel Prompto smile without having to look at him. Nevertheless, he did. He loved Prompto’s smile.

“I was just making sure you weren’t agreeing because you felt like you had to,” Prompto said. Tredd wasn’t the only one full of insecurities.

“Sure,” Tredd mused. “But you wouldn’t say no to a puppy.”

“I would not say no,” Prompto affirmed. Tredd squeezed him a bit, nuzzling his lips into the crook of his neck. “One step at a time. Gotta find the place first.”

“Good plan.” Tredd inhaled deeply, loving how Prompto smelled like sunshine. “Thank you, Prom. For loving me.”

“I should be the one saying that to you,” Prompto pointed out. “And I really do love you, Tredd.”

“I love you too,” Tredd promised him. He decided then and there that he would marry Prompto one day. One day they would both have wedding bands on their ring finger, and they would be happy together. But as Prompto said, it had to be done one step at a time.

It didn’t matter when it happened. Tredd knew it would, as long as Prompto continued to love him. And he would do anything to ensure Prompto loved him. Even if it took a lifetime of doting, he would do it. Tredd simply loved Prompto that much.

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to someone on twitter about PromTredd (hi if you're reading this!) and got the idea to write a SHORT one shot. Welp, it turned into this and I regret nothing. XD
> 
> I hope you liked reading this! I haven't written the pairing before, but I did greatly enjoy writing this one. And I love the idea of Tredd not being a meany or turning against the Crown because Prompto just turned him into a big softie. :3
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this!


End file.
